As part of the outreach and training activities of the National Resource for Automated Molecular Microscopy, we propose to establish a biennial Practical Course in Macromolecular Microscopy. The 9- day course will be aimed at 30 pre- and post-doctoral students who want a thorough grounding in all aspects of cryo-electron microscopy applied to structural molecular biology. The first course will be held from November 12-20, 2003. Future courses are planned for the fall of 2005 and 2007. The courses will be held at the Center for Integrative Molecular Biosciences (CIMBio) at the Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) in La Jolla, California.